Endora
After escaping from the Palace, Shun, Emilio and Alicia make their way to a nearby village to get help from an old friend. But King Delzaine is onto them, knowing where to look for them. Shun learns where Endora actually and what Warp Relics are. Summary Emilio, Shun, Alicia and Falarion are walking in a forest, while Shun tries to inquire from Emilio more information about him being a prince and the situation that led them to meet. The two end up arguing again, making Alicia and Falarion have to step in to stop the two. They make it to a cliff, a sun rise lighting up a village below them. Shun is bothered by the lack of signal in Endra, also demanding to know Emilio's name. The prince finally introduces himself to Shun along with Alicia and Falarion too. Alicia is curious of Shun, who is from the surface world, wanting to know all about it. Emilio stops the two, telling them that they need to find a good hiding spot. King Delzaine is listening to the report on Emilio's escape, ordering his guard to search for the two. As the guards leave, the king turns his attention to his Zoozian lackies. The trio ponder what became of Emilio and King Delzaine has an idea where they might find the prince. Alicia reveals to Shun, that they are going to Pascal's place. An old man who used to teach Emilio when he just a kid. The trio encounters a wild hog, Emilio draws out his Warp Relic and Falarion joins the battle by growing in size. All the while Shun is having troubles once more with summoning his Warp Relic. Another boar appears, attacking Shun and Alicia. But this time Shun is able to summon his Warp Relic, defeating the boar. Suddenly a trap is sprung, trapping both Shun and Alicia up in the air. The other boar escapes from Falarion and charges at Emilio. Who takes note of a small switch beneath his foot, pressing on it and a large stone tablet appears between Emilio and the boar. Knocking out the wild boar. An old man appears, Emilio recognizing him as Pascal, who is happy to see Emilio here. Both Alicia and Shun demands to be released from the trap. Pascal is surprised to see Alicia up in the trap. The trio learns that it was Pascal who had set up the traps, but has no recollection of it. Shun is introduced to Pascal, and Alicia wonders about Shun's ability to use Warp Relic. Pascal takes the kids back to his home, which is in a mess. Shun takes a look around Pascal's home, taking notice of the crystals upon a table. Alicia and Pascal cooks the wild boars and other small lizards. The two talk about Shun and his ability to summon warp Relics while Shun and Emilio argue in the other room. Meanwhile on the same cliff three purple dogs come sniffing about. The meal is ready and everyone gather's at the table to eat. Shun is not feeling so good about everything served, and Emilio decides to tease the poor boy about it. Shun bravely tries the foods served, but isn't fond of them. Shun tells to Pascal how he ended up in Endra, asking from Pascal if he knows anyway that he could return back to his home. Pascal decides to show Shun where is, opening a map of Endora and explaining it. Shun is surprised to find that Endora is inside earth. And that Endora's sun is named Adamas. Through a hole in the North pole, Endora gets light and at night Adamas released all the light it has stored inside of it. Working as a moon. Because of this Endora has no stars or change seasons. While Endora is hidden from the surface world, all of Endora know of the surface world. Endora was hidden to protect it from the spread of religion and other things. At the start, Endora used to do business with the surface world, but since then it was halted. The Royal library though does have books about Earth and surface world. Pascal tells Shun about the Tower of Babylon, which people used in Endora to get back to Surface and do business there. But Babel was destroyed, which broke the link between the surface world and Endora. King Delzaine has put forth efforts to restore the tower. Pascal wishes to see Shun's Warp Relic, teaching Shun how to summon it at will. While Emilio takes note in Shun's quick progress to learn to master his Warp Relic.Shun learns that not everyone in Endora is able to summon a Warp Relic and Pascal is one of those. The ability has nothing to do with skill or social standing, the reason is not known. Also Alicia has one, Falarion is her Warp Relic. Pascal explains to Shun that Warp Relics are created by energy called Warp particles native only to Endore. Shun gets an idea to head to Babylon to use it to get home. Emilio sees his chance in this, that he could have use of Shun to further his own goals. Meanwhile Pascal thinks back to when he used to work for King Delzaine on Babylon project. Pascal ends up disagreeing with Delzaine over the use of babylon, believing himself that they were never meant to contact the surface world again. Later leaving the palace. King Delzaine is talking with his top Scientist about the Babylon and how to get it to work. King Delzaine tells the scientist to hasten their efforts on making Babylon work. Delzaine realizes that Pascal sabotage their project to hinder them on completing the project. The army and dogs have finally caught up with Shun and Emilio, closing on Pascal's home. Emilio intends to fight, but Pascal tells him to leave it as the army is too big for him to fight on his own. They have to retreat. Pascal's house explodes as he uses an aircraft to escape from the army together with Alicia, Emilio and Shun. Telling to them that he hindered King Delzaine's efforts in completing the tower. The group has an argument to where to head to next as Shun wishes to head to the tower unlike the rest. Character in order of Appearance # Emilio # Shun # Alicia # Falarion # King Delzaine # Marine and Lion Zoozian # Pascal* # Senior Scientist * First Appearance * Gallery Adamasfar.jpg|Adamas on the sky Village.jpg|Village Falarion vs boar.jpg|Falarion biting the Boar Endora Map.jpg|Endora Map Shun and Alicia Caught.jpg|Shun and Alicia caught Category:Episode